


Saturday Confessions

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Funny, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Tsukishima Kei, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Some soft Tsukkiyama for you. Akiteru loves to tease them and is a punk. Just so you know this is my first time writing fanfics so I'm sorry if you think it's Out of Character for them.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	Saturday Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This started as me wanting to write like 3-5 paragraphs but it progressed to this and I don't know how.

Name: Saturday Confessions  
Ship: TsukkiYama

'Today is the day I confess to Tsukki!' Yamaguchi was standing outside Tsukishima's house waiting for him to open the door. "-uchi?" While he was spacing off Tsukishima had opened the door and was looking at him weirdly. "Ah sorry Tsukki, what was that? I didn't hear you." "Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine, I was just thinking about someone." Tsukishima's face dropped a little but Yamaguchi didn’t notice "Oh." "May I come in?" Tsukishima just nodded his head in towards the house and turned around, not looking back, knowing Yamaguchi would follow him. And Yamaguchi did, he closed the door, and slipped off his shoes. Before continuing after Tsukishima.

Akiteru was sitting on the couch watching some T.V. Show. When he noticed Yamaguchi, he greeted him. “Hey Yams.” Yamaguchi smiled and waved. “Hello.” Hey Kei?” Akiteru asked. “What?” Kei asked annoyed, knowing his brother, this conversation was going to go bad. “Keep the door open~” Akiteru teased his little brother. Yamaguchi looked between the two brothers confused, while Kei’s face flushed and he picked up whatever was closest to him and threw it at his brother. “Shut up! C’mon Tadashi.” He didn’t call him ‘Tadashi’ too often. Tsukishima grabbed Yamaguchi’s forearm and started walking to his room. “Oooh protective huh Kei?” Akiteru continued to tease the teens. “SHUT UP!” He yelled at his brother and walked faster.

Once safely inside the bedroom, Tsukishima closed the door, sat on the bed, and asked, "Do you want to watch a movie or play games?" Yamaguchi startled at his voice and sat down besides Tsukishima. "O-Ooh um if it's ok with you, can we watch a movie?" Tsukishima grabbed the laptop off his dresser and set it up on his pillow. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to.." "Right, sorry." "S'fine.” Tsukishima started Yamaguchi’s favorite Disney movie The Princess and the Frog. Tsukishima wouldn’t admit it but after watching it so many times it was one of his favorites too.

The two boys settled in the bed, sitting side by side, having to squish together a little so Yamaguchi wouldn’t fall off it, after all it’s a pretty small bed. The movie began and Yamaguchi let out a small squeal of excitement. Tsukishima glanced over at the other boy and saw how wide his eyes were, trying to absorb every frame of the movie, a big smile peaking over the pillow he was hugging, his feet wiggling excitedly. ‘Oh my god, he’s adorable.’ Tsukishima thought to himself. Yamaguchi noticed he was staring and smiled brightly at him. Tsukishima blushed but thankfully the movie caught Yamaguchi’s attention before he saw it. ‘Oh god, my heart.’ 

Every time a song came on Yamaguchi would sing along sometimes pointing at the other teen to join him and you better believe he did, just to see Yamaguchi’s face immediately lighten up. When the Friends on the Other Side came on Tsukishima surprised Yamaguchi by not only singing the whole song but also doing facial expressions and little hand movements. Tsukishima could hear Kuroo’s voice telling him he was whipped for Yamaguchi, and even though he denied it at the time, he knew Kuroo was right. He would do anything for his childhood friend.

“She is my Evangeline.” Came out from the speakers, but Tsukishima could have sworn he heard Yamaguchi whisper “He is my Evangeline.” and Tsukishima couldn’t help but wish he was who Yamaguchi was talking about, but there was no way he was, right? He didn’t notice the glance Yamaguchi threw his way, when he had spoken.

When The Shadow Man stepped on Ray he could hear Yamaguchi’s heart shatter and when he looked over at him, he was met with Yamaguchi’s teary eyes. “Are you crying?” Yamaguchi looked away quickly. “No...” Tsukishima smiled softly and wrapped his arm around the boy. He whispered, “Come’re.” “Ok..” Yamaguchi replied quietly and scooted closer to him and wrapped his own arms around Tsukishima. “We’ve seen this movie so many times, you knew it was going to happen, why are you crying?” He laughed quietly while he spoke. “I don’t know… Sorry Tsukki” “No don’t be sorry, I was just teasing you.”

When the movie ended Tsukishima realised Yamaguchi had fallen asleep. In his arms. Tsukishima’s face immediately went red and he didn’t dare move a muscle. It was at this time Akiteru decided to burst in. “I thought I told you to keep the door open~” When his eyes set on Kei and Tadashi in their compromising position, a smirk immediately onto his face, and Kei’s face went bright red. Akiteru pulled out his phone and took a picture of them and said, “Wow Kei, I sure hope you weren’t trying anything with my poor, innocent Yams~” He winked at his brother. “I swear if Tadashi wasn’t asleep right now, you would be dead already. And he’s not yours.” Kei growled back at him as quietly as he could, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Akiteru was fiddling with his phone when he said, “So if he’s not mine… Is he yours?” Kei’s phone pinged, notifying Kei that someone texted him, Kei knew exactly who it was from and what it was. “Hmm~ Wonder who that could be~” Akiteru winked at him, turning to leave before saying, “ Oh yeah, Mom says it’s time for dinner.” He walked out of the room.

Kei was left with the job of waking Yamaguchi, which honestly with how he looked right now, he really didn’t want to but he would have to if he didn’t want his mom or Akiteru to come in again. Tsukishima took a deep breath and shook the sleeping boy gently. Yamaguchi slowly woke up, but once he realised the position he was in, he shot right up and started apologizing. “I’m so sorry Tsukki! I can’t believe I fell asleep on you! You were just so comfortable and I didn’t sleep well last night and-” He would have kept going forever if Tsukishima didn’t cut him off. “It’s fine Tadashi… I’m glad you think I’m comfortable…” He rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Um, could you get off me? It’s time for dinner if you want to stay over.” Yamaguchi wiggled off of him and apologized again. “I would very much like to stay over if you’ll have me, Tsuki.” He flashed him a smile.

Kei got up, Tadashi copying him. They walked to the kitchen, and when Akiteru shot them a look, Kei was ready to punch him, but because Yamaguchi was there he didn’t and instead went with a death glare. “Are you staying over today Yams? Asked Akiteru. “If you’ll have me, yes.” he smiled softly. Tadashi and Kei sat down at the dinner table. “We’d love to have you, Yams. Isn’t that right Kei?” “I’ll kill you!” Kei grumbled under his breath at his brother. “Now now Akiteru, stop teasing Kei and his boyfriend.” The woman hit Akiteru with her kitchen mitten. Both the boys flushed brightly “M-Mom!” Kei yelled. Akiteru nearly fell out of his chair laughing. “Oh, are you guys seriously not dating yet?” She asked. “Mom! Please stop!” He begged, slamming his head in his hands. Yamaguchi just blushed even more. “But what about the picture Akiteru just showed me?” “YOU SHOWED HER??” Kei whipped his head towards Akiteru. Akiteru wanted to live so he ran from the angry teen, racing to his bedroom. Kei took off after him. Akiteru just barely made it in and locked it before Kei was pounding on the door, shouting death threats and the occasional cusses through it.

While that happened, Yamaguchi timidly asked the woman, ”If I may ask, what picture are you talking about?” She looked at him confused “You don’t know? Here let me show you.” She walked over to him and showed him her phone, which had the photo Akiteru had taken a little bit ago on it. Yamaguchi was bright red. “Ah so you really didn’t know.” Yamaguchi shook his head. “No ma’am I had no idea.”

Kei walked back to the table sighing. “How come he gets a lock on his door and I don’t?” He looked at Yamaguchi and said, “Sorry you had to hear that Tadashi. And Mom?” “Hmm?” “Please tell me you didn’t show him that picture.” “Well…” He sighed loudly. “Well I’m officially embarrassed, hope you and that thing are happy.” “Very happy. Now sit down, it’s time to eat.”

After dinner Tadashi and Kei went back to the bedroom. “Go ahead and change into clothes to sleep in.” “O-Okay.” Tadashi had some clothes over here for if he decided to sleep over. He grabbed one of Kei’s shirts though. He went to the bathroom to change, even though they’ve seen each other get changed at volleyball. Yamaguchi had changed, the shirt was a little long on Tsukishima and even longer on him, so it went all the way to his knee, and the shorts hid underneath it. He brought the shirt to his nose. ‘It smells like Tsukki’ he thought before he left the bathroom and went back to the bedroom. Tsukishima was sitting on the bed, playing on his phone waiting for Yamaguchi’s return. “Hi.” ‘Oh my god, he’s adorable.’ “Hey.” Kei scooted over to make room for him. Yamaguchi sat down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder to see what he was looking at. “Is that my shirt?” Kei asked. Yamaguchi blushed a little. “O-Oh, uh yeah I hope it’s okay. I didn’t have any shirts here.” He lied, he had plenty of shirts at Tsukishima’s house, and Kei knew that but didn’t call him out and only said, “Yeah it’s fine… You look good…” He said the last part as a whisper but Yamaguchi heard it, and responded back in a whisper too. “Thanks, you look good too.” They were both blushing, but Tsukishima continued to scroll through whatever social media he was on. They were mostly silent except for little comments about things they saw on the phone.

“Hey Tsukki?” Yamaguchi whispered sleepily through the silence. “Hmm?” Yamaguchi was very tired and was about to do something he would regret later. “Do you wanna know something?” “What is it Tadashi?” They were whispering through the dark to each other. Tsukishima had turned off the phone a little bit ago, and they were laying down on the bed. Tsukishima was holding Yamaguchi in his arms, chin resting on Tadashi’s head, his eyes were looking down at him. Yamaguchi was laying on top of Kei, his head on Kei’s chest, his arms around Kei, and his eyes were closed. In their sleepiness they didn’t mind how embarrassing the position was, they just wanted to be close to each other. 

“Tadashi?” Kei asked softly, he hadn’t gotten an answer and thought the other boy had fallen asleep. “Right, I was saying something, sorry Tsukki.” “It’s okay Tadashi, just tell me what you were going to say…” Kei was running his hand through Tadashi’s hair. “Okay Tsukki, I’ll tell you! Did you know... that I love you? Like more than friendship love.” Yamaguchi was definitely going to regret this in the morning. Kei was in a little bit better mental state and wasn’t as tired as Tadashi, which ended with him being very glad it was dark so his bright blush wouldn’t be visible. There was a long pause while Kei processed this new information.

“Tsukki?” “Y-Yeah?” “You know when someone confesses their undying love for you, you’re supposed to say something?“ He giggled a little bit “Sorry, it’s just hard to process that my only childhood friend and my biggest crush apparently loves me.” “Oh god, I knew this was a bad idea. Tsukki, I’m sorry it was my dumb sleepy brain, forget I said anything!” Tadashi tried to get off the other boy but Kei just tightened his grip on the squirming boy. “Tsukki! Let me go so I can die of embarrassment by myself!” Tsukishima squished Tadashi to his chest. “You idiot. Be quiet, did you not hear me? I love you too Tadashi.” Yamaguchi froze, and said with his voice just barely a whisper. “You love me too?” “Of course I do, why wouldn’t I?” Yamaguchi wouldn’t meet Tsukishima’s eyes. “Because… well… I’m me, and…” Kei grabbed Tadashi’s chin and made him meet his eyes. “Exactly. I love you because you’re you. You are Tadashi Yamaguchi, You are the love of my life. I love everything about you. I love your personality, I love your voice, I love your hair, I love your eyes, I love how nice you are to people, I love your freckles, I love how cute you are, my heart almost exploded out of my chest when you walked into the room wearing my shirt.” Tadashi had started crying somewhere in his rant but when Kei had finished, he had said, “I‘m not cute…” Tsukishima was determined to have Tadashi know just how amazing he was. “Hey, listen to me okay?” Yamaguchi nodded. “You are the most amazing person on this planet, you mean everything to me. And I don’t deserve you. I wish I could make you know how much I love you but that will take time, so I will tell you that I love you everyday until you get it into your head.”

Tsukishima kissed Yamaguchi, and he froze before kissing back. “I love you Tadashi.” “I love you too Tsukki…” Kei wiped away Tadashi’s tears and kissed his cheek. “You need to get some sleep okay?” Tadashi sniffled and nodded. “Can you use your words please?” “I’ll get some sleep Tsukki.” Kei smiled at him and he smiled back. “Thank you.” They laid on their sides, Kei holding Tadashi from behind and Tadashi put his hands over Kei’s, who in turn interlocked their fingers. “Good night sweetheart.” He whispered almost inaudibly, but because of how close he was to Yamaguchi’s ear, he had heard and blushed slightly at the name. “Good night Tsukki.” He spoke at the same tone Kei had. Kei smiled to himself and held Tadashi closer to him.

In the morning, Akiteru went to wake up the boys, not bothering to knock, and just walking in. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and set on the sleeping boys. He took a picture of them and whispered, “I knew it.” He went to the window and opened the curtains, letting the light in. “Wakey wakey~” Kei startled awake at the voice, Tadashi still sleeping. Kei’s eyes adjusted to the bright light and set on his brother and he immediately sent a death glare towards his smirking brother. “Never speak a word of this.” “No promises loverboy.” Kei’s eyes grew wider as he realised that his brother could probably hear through the walls. “How much did you hear.” He hissed. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” The smirk on his face told Kei otherwise. “Get out.” “Okay but you have five minutes to be at the dinner table before I come back in here, Mom made pancakes.” Akiteru left the room, closing the door, running off to show the woman in the kitchen the picture he took.

Tsukishima sighed and put his head back on the pillow. “Tsukki?” Kei didn’t notice he had woken up. “Good morning Tadashi.” Yamaguchi had turned around to face Kei, who began running his hand through the boy's hair. “Good morning Tsukki!” “Are you ready for breakfast? Mom made pancakes.” Yamaguchi shot right up, he loved pancakes. “C’mon, C’mon, Tsukki!” Kei sat up, laughed softly at how cute he was being. Yamaguchi grabbed his arm, and whined, ”Hurry up!” Tsukishima stood up and followed the boy, now holding his hand. “Slow down, you’re going to rip off my arm.” “Sorry Tsukki!”

The boys walked into the kitchen, the smell of pancakes was filling the house, and sat down at the table. Akiteru looked at them, his gaze focused on Yamaguchi. “Good morning Sweetheart~” The two boys went red, Yamaguchi looking like a tomato. “G-Good morning.” Kei kicked Akiteru under the table, who laughed a little. “Aw~ Jealous, are you Kei?” “Play nice boys, or I won’t feed you.” The woman came over, placed the pancakes down, And sat in her chair. They all set up their pancakes the way they like them, calm silence washed over the table.

“So… when were you going to tell me that you were dating?” Kei choked on the pancake he was eating, Tadashi blushed heavily, and Akiteru snorted. ”Mom!?” Kei’s voice cracked. “I asked last night but you denied it.” Her voice was level and calm. “If I may interject, we weren’t dating when you asked. It happened late last night.” Yamaguchi’s voice was quiet. “Hm, then tell me Yamaguchi, who confessed first?” “Oh, um, I guess I did? I was very low on sleep and my mouth had a mind of its own.” “Well it’s a good thing it did. If I know my son as well as I think I do, he never would have confessed. Even though it was obvious you two liked each other.” The two boys blushed even more.

They hung out in Kei’s room until it was time for Yamaguchi to go home. Kei walked with Tadashi to the door, they said their goodbyes, and Yamaguchi took a chance and went on his tippy-toes to kiss Tsukishima. They kissed for a few seconds before they heard Akiteru yell from an upstairs window, “Get some, Yams!~” They separated quickly and their faces were red. “Meet up at the usual spot to walk to school?” “Of course Tsukki! I’ll see you then.” Tadashi turned to walk home but Kei called out to him, “Hey wait up a sec. I have something for you.” Yamaguchi turned around and waited for Kei. “U-Um here.” Kei handed Tadashi a dinosaur plushie, his favorite one actually. Tadashi smiled brightly at him. “Thanks Tsukki!” Kei rubbed his neck awkwardly. “Y-Yeah no problem.” He kissed Yamaguchi on the cheek. “See you tomorrow Yamaguchi.” He turned around and walked into the house, then closed the door.

Tadashi turned around, walking to his house with a huge smile on his face. He hugged the dinosaur and could smell Kei on it. “Tsukki…” He will never give it back. 

Kei put his back against the door and closed his eyes. He heard a chuckle come from in front of him. “You are so whipped Kei.” Kei just smiled softly and said, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope to write another sometime soon but I can't make any promises.
> 
> Word count: 3093 words


End file.
